


The Stars Aren't Aligned

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [3]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Astrology, Drabble, F/F, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, any, "It's Friday the 13th AND Mercury is retrograde!""I never pegged you as the superstitious type. Do you have a pair of lucky underwear that you always wear on heists too?"





	The Stars Aren't Aligned

"Deb, you've planned this job for Friday the 13th _and_ while Mercury is in retrograde. We desperately need to rethink this entire thing."  
  
Debbie Ocean finished applying her lipstick before speaking. "Okay, Lou, but what does any of that actually mean?"  
  
Lou stood in the doorway to Debbie's bedroom. "Very cute. I assume you've heard of Friday the 13th. Bad luck, black cats, don't walk under ladders, etcetera?"  
  
Deb looked at Lou's reflection in her mirror. "I never pegged you as the superstitious type. Do you have a pair of lucky underwear that you always wear on heists too?"  
  
Lou didn't answer her right away.  
  
"You _do_, don't you? Oh my God, please tell me which pair -"  
  
"I do NOT. Have a pair of lucky underwear."  
  
Debbie smirked. "Yeah, okay. Sure. What was the other thing? Retro Mercury or something?"  
  
Lou sighed and took a few steps into Debbie's bedroom. Debbie moved around her as she continued getting ready to go out and do recon.  
  
"Mercury is in retrograde, which means that anything that possibly could go wrong, will go wrong. We shouldn't be making any big moves, let alone planning a heist. We can't trust anything anyone says or does -"  
  
Debbie smoothed her hands over her dress and turned towards Lou. "Says who?"  
  
Lou crossed her arms over her chest. "Astrologists," she muttered.  
  
"So we're going to plan our heists around the movement of the planets now, is that it? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Debbie walked over to Lou, put her arms around Lou's waist and pulled her close. "What's going on, really?"  
  
Lou shrugged and refused to make eye contact. "I have a bad feeling, is all."  
  
Debbie stood on tiptoe and kissed Lou on the cheek. "Please just trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"  
  
"Well, there was that one time..." Lou smirked.  
  
Debbie put a finger to Lou's lips to hush her. "Shhh. We don't speak of that time."  
  
On the night of the 13th, when they met at the rendezvous point, Debbie couldn't help but gloat when Lou admitted that everything had gone according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
